Demon's Adventure
by Max Mahr
Summary: After running away from home, Rin ends up at a Monastery across town. No one there except the head, Yamamoto, knows his secret. After a few days, Yamamoto enlists Rin in a school not too far away from where he's staying. But this school isn't ordinary... EDIT: NO LONGER BEING UPDATED
1. Wander

A/N: Hello readers! I hate to use this excuse, but it is my first time uploading a story, or even posting a story, so bare with me. Chapter Updates come randomly, so be aware!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist or any of the characters (except the OC's, those are mine), but it is for sure the coolest Anime/Manga series I've read in a while.  
>~~~~~<p>

Almost Midnight.

A small black sports car pulled around the corner. Inside, was a man and a boy; a teenager. The man, with black, slicked-back hair dressed in a black suit with a dark red tie and sunglasses, sits at the steering wheel, not saying anything to his younger companion, who was perfectly content keeping silent. The teenager was looking out the window, a long, thin, bright red bag slung lazily over his shoulder. His dark navy hair fell messily into his bright sapphire eyes. He had on a pair of dark-wash jeans, a gray shirt, and an off-white jacket. On his hands were black fingerless gloves which appeared to be rather dirty from frequent use.

Suddenly, the older man broke the silence.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" the man asked the teenager, not taking his eyes off the road for a second.

Suddenly being snapped back into reality, the boy turned to face the older man and answered, his voice cracking a little, "Up here is fine, thanks," and bent down, zipping up a small bag which he brought with him. Inside were basic necessities; a water bottle, a change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and three onigiris(1) along with a photo of what appeared to be three people, two younger children who appeared to be about the same age clinging to the sides of an older man, probably in his late 40s. They appeared to be laughing, all except the one on the right, who appeared to be trying to keep a straight face, but not with much luck.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a small patch of cherry trees, not their famous shade of pink, but a deep green hue, about to change color for the season.

_Click._

The door unlocked and the bright-eyed boy started to get out, grabbing his bag and readjusting the bag slung over his shoulder so it wouldn't hit the roof of the car.

"Thanks for the ride; I really do appreciate it, Mister… uh… I don't believe I caught your name," he inquired,

The man turned to face the teenager, and took off his glasses in a rather dramatic fashion, _Why'd he even have those on in the first place, it's so dark outside, _the boy wondered.

"My name doesn't matter, I'm just glad to help." A smile seemed to flash across his face for a second, but it immediately disappeared. The man put his sunglasses back on, and looked back at the road.

The teenager shut the door, and started to walk away, when he heard a buzzing come from behind him. Turning around to inspect the noise, he noticed that the car hadn't pulled away yet, and the window had been rolled down.

The man had his glasses off again, and was leaning towards the window, motioning for the adolescent to come towards the car.

As he approached the car one last time, he noticed that the man had changed a little; canine teeth peeking out a little from behind his lips, longer and more pointed ears, and what appeared to be horns poking out from a little above his ears. From here, it was obvious that his eyes were a strange red-orange color.

"It's always a pleasure to be of service to you, young prince Rin-San." He said his voice more of a hiss than anything.

The teenager stumbled backwards and fell over; landing on the sidewalk, obviously startled at the way he was addressed.

The window was rolled up and a screechy cackle was only barely muted by the windows as the car pulled away.

There he sat, startled at the scene that just played before him, speechless, or rather, thoughtless.

Standing up, Rin dusted himself off, and picked up his bags stalked off, temporarily pausing to look up at the moonlit sky.

_Yep, _he thought to himself, _it's definitely midnight._

Rin entered the park and started walking along, not knowing where exactly he was going. The park was illuminated with a few street lamps, probably from 30 years ago based on the pulsating buzzing noise that they gave off. The sidewalk was lined with trees, newly planted and still very small. Every so often, he passed a bench or a trash can, and even the occasional abandoned toy that a child might have lost.

After the events that occurred earlier that day, he was getting pretty drowsy, and soon was overwhelmed with a feeling of exhaustion. It wasn't all that long before it was taking all of his energy to even pick up his feet to move.

Getting desperate now, Rin was just trying to find a place, any place, where it was somewhat protected and a good place to rest.

Up ahead was a gazebo, definitely not what Rin had in mind, but beggars can't be choosy. The gazebo was shrouded in a flickering yellow light being given off by the street lamp right next to it, giving it a somewhat dream-like appearance. Rin entered the gazebo, and lay down on the partially rotted ground.

The hard ground was unforgiving on Rin's already sore and tired joints, but soon Rin fell into a deep, yet restless sleep filled with nightmares…

_It was evening, and two boys around the age of seven were swinging on a swing set, when an older man in glasses walked up to the brown-haired one and said something in his ear. The boy's eyes grew wide and turned his head towards the navy blue-haired boy. The brown-haired one stopped swinging almost immediately, and jumped down, landing with a thud on the ground. He slowly started to back away, and then hid behind the older man. Confused, the blue-haired boy stopped swinging too, and stood up. He stood about fifteen feet away from the man and the boy. Slowly, he reached out his hand and took a step towards the two. As soon as his foot touched the ground, an explosion of blue flames bellowed out from around the blue-haired boy._

Flash.

_The blue haired boy, still only seven, was sitting, shivering, inside a locked cage. Whenever he touched the edges, it burned almost like an acid. Having been kept in this cage for only a week, the boy still wasn't used to his new "Home", and was convinced he was in Hell, despite what the men in white told him._

Flash.

_Now the boy was twelve, and was starting to look more like a devil than a human; small horns budding from a little above his now elongated ears, pointed canine teeth, a black, swooshy tail, and talons that could cut through almost anything. He was being subjected to multiple gruesomely painful tests done by the same strange people dressed entirely in white._

Flash.

_The boy, no longer a boy and now an adult, was almost completely demon-like now. Living in what could literally be described as hell on earth, he exited a palace made of obsidian, where the sick and injured demons came to rest up at. Now, however, there was a war raging on outside of the walls. Suddenly, he was at the front of the attack, battling a person with whom he recalled having known some previous time, probably before the men in white took him away for what could have been forever. The two fought on, a skilled exorcist using guns against the blue flames of Satan._

Flash.

_Blood everywhere. The person who the demon was fighting was standing over him, pointing a gun at the demon's face. Suddenly, the demon remembered who this person was._

"_Yu-Yukio?" the demon mumbled as he lost immense amounts of blood from what appeared to be two open wounds near his stomach and gut area._

_The brown-haired exorcist, although growing weary from the long battle, remained unphased, holding his ground before addressing the demon on the brink of death under his foot._

"_I'm sorry, Nii-san."_

Bang.

Rin woke up, startled by a loud bang that resonated from somewhere to his left. Forgetting where he was for a second; Rin leapt up and surveyed his surroundings. To his left, where he thought the sound came from, there appeared to be nothing except a small field covered in what was probably dew surrounded by a group of trees. To his right, a small stream trickled over some rocks and into an eddying pool of water, causing the calming sound of running water to fill the air.

_That's right, _he thought, rubbing his stiff neck; _I'm not in the monastery anymore. Heck, I don't even know who I am anymore,_ the adolescence thought.

Remembering where he was, Rin stretched, and with his tail not hidden by his shirt anymore, resembled a cat waking up from a nap.

Rin yawned, and took a few blind steps to the outside of the gazebo. He must've not gotten a lot of sleep, for the sun hadn't even risen yet, but the sky was beginning to show signs of rose-fingered dawn, and was a little brighter than when Rin had fallen asleep.

Rin turned back around to grab his things from the gazebo. Once he was inside the Gazebo, he noticed that the place was actually older than it appeared; floor partly rotten, multiple places in the roof needed to be patched, and quite a bit of graffiti. The one that caught his eye, though was directly above where he walked in. It was a bright blue color, a little darker than Rin's eyes, and said, "青の悪夢" (2).

Grabbing his backpack and bright-red bag, he started to wander towards one of the benches he passed by earlier so that he could have a quick bite to eat before continuing on his exploration of this part of town.

His stomach rumbling, he sat down on the slightly damp bench, and opened his backpack. Fishing out one of the onigiri from inside the depths of his backpack, he took the wrapper off of it, placed it on the bench, and put the onigiri on top. Clapping his hands together, Rin quickly said, "Itadakimasu," (3) and started to eat.

Before long, he was done eating and just sitting there with nothing to do other than watch the water swirl endlessly in the pool. Rin leaned back, and rested his elbows on the back of the concrete bench. Looking up at the ocean-colored sky, he sighed, thinking about what life would be like from now on.

The bright red bag rolled off the bench, snapping Rin back into reality. He bent over to pick up the bag, and noticed a small silver coin hidden in the long grass. Picking up the coin, he brushed off the dirt that had collected in the coin's tiny cracks. Upon further inspection, he noticed that it was an American coin, about the size of a 100 yen coin.

After looking at it for a little while longer, Rin shoved it into his pocket and looked at the bright red bag in his hands.

He looked around, making sure that no one was able to see him, and slowly removed the red cloth from its contents. The bag, now lying on the damp ground, no longer was hiding its contents; a beautifully designed sword, known as both Kurikara and Koumaken.

Rin carefully inspected the sword, being careful not to unsheathe it, and slowly reached out his right hand towards the hilt. Gently, he grabbed the hilt of the sword, and with his other hand, grabbed the navy blue sheathe that covered the sword.

_No one's around, _Rin thought, _only this once, just to make sure it's not all just a horrible lie…_

Rin unsheathed only a small part of the sword, closing his eyes and hoping that it really was just a lie gone awry.

As soon as the glistening silver of the sword was visible to the world, billowing blue flames engulfed Rin. His ears elongated (almost three times as long as they should be), and canine teeth longer and sharper. His sapphire blue eyes now had a wild look to them, and his tail flicked in an agitated manner.

Not entirely anticipating this, Rin quickly put the sword back and then back into the red bag. Dusting himself off, he picked up the backpack and slung the red bag over his shoulder once again.

The bench where he had just sat now had scorch marks around where Rin was seated. After quickly surveying the damage, Rin started off again. Before he had even gone five feet, what could have possibly been the worse thing in that situation happened.

The voice of a young girl, about a year or two older than Rin, echoed from behind him, "Did you just see that?"

Then another voice, a tiny bit higher and somewhat sing-song sounding responded, "I don't think it could have been…"

Finally, a third and final voice, nasally and heavily accented commented,"I dunno what cha' sayin', but I know wha I saw."

Expecting the worse, Rin turned around. As he did, he noticed the figures of what appeared to be three teenage girls a little ways behind him.

_Shit, _Rin thought. He was sure no one was around him when he drew the Kurikara. _Then again, it is still rather dark out, and a sudden source of light would be easy to see._

Expecting the worse, Rin started to walk towards the three figures in the distance.

(1): Onigiri- a small rice ball. It usually has seaweed around the base. It's extremely common and really good.

(2): 青の悪夢-"Blue Nightmare" (according to Google Translate, which I don't trust)

(3): Itadakimasu- Pronounced "Itadakimas", but written as "Itadakimasu". It's kind of like a blessing that you say before eating; only it's like you acknowledge those who made it possible for you to eat the food and less of thanking a God.

**A/N: This was the final update of this chapter. Onto the next one! I really am trying to stick to a plot, and will try to stick to it as much as possible. Thanks for putting up with the random updates!**

**Please review!**


	2. Eyes

A/N: Chapter two is here! Enjoy!

I don't own Blue Exorcist, but the characters are all epic.

Expecting the worse, Rin started to walk towards the three figures in the distance.

The sky was much lighter than earlier, and was now tinted with a light orange color coming from the east.

As both groups walked closer to each other, Rin noticed that they were all teenage girls, dressed in their school uniforms, bags and all. The girl to his right was short, a little shorter than five feet, and wore her neon-red dyed hair in two pigtails, which went down to a little above her shoulders. She was wearing sunglasses, much like the demon from the car, and didn't seem to be bothered by the dark. She seemed to have a really childish expression on her face, and could easily pass as a middle-schooler.

The girl in the middle was pretty tall, maybe a little taller than Rin. She had wavy, bleach-blonde hair that came down a little past her elbow, and looked American. Her eyes were a very unsettling green color, and had a red ribbon in her hair. She looked almost like a delinquent; a stern face and an expression that just shouted "Get the hell out of my way."

The girl on the left was a little shorter than the girl in the middle and had her black hair pulled into a braid. She was the only one who didn't look like they were about to interrogate Rin. She seemed very uninterested, and was looking down the entire time, not making eye contact with anyone. She seemed to be the only normal one there.

All three of them wore the same uniform; Red uniform skirts with a white shirt tucked into them. Everyone except the person in the middle had a red bow tied to the front of their shirt, with the girl in the middle wearing a red tie. They all wore matching red converse, which actually looked like it was a part of their uniform.

The girl with braid spoke first; she was the one who spoke initially, "Did you just see that flash of blue?" she asked, never lifting her gaze from the ground. Her tone of voice was less interrogative and more just trying to make conversation.

"Mikari-Chan, of course he saw it! Anyone who didn't see it must've been blind!" the girl with the red hair said, turning towards the person with the braid, apparently named Mikari. Red-head spoke without an accent, so that only meant tha—

"Botha yas, shaddup!" The blonde said, pushing the two aside and taking a few more strides towards Rin.

"Sorry 'bout tha'," the blonde said to Rin, "I'm Jessica Tarok. Nice to meetcha!" she said, extending her hand.

Confused, Rin just stood there. (1)

"Baka!" (2) The red-head said, slapping Jessica's hand away, "You're supposed to bow! And you traditionally say your last name first!" She turned towards Rin and said, "I'm Koruna Yumi, Nice to meet you," and bowed from the waist. Trying to copy her movements, Jessica bowed sloppily from the waist.

Finally, Mikari turned towards Rin, never lifting her gaze. "I am Hirigayu Mikari. It's nice to meet you," she said, bowing quickly and then standing back up.

Hoping that they didn't see the explosion of flames from earlier, he tried to act natural. Tried, but failed a little. "I'm Okumura Rin, its nice meeting you, too," he said, bowing carefully, so that the red bag over his shoulder wouldn't fall, and Kurikara wouldn't be exposed.

Trying to keep up the casual act, he started to talk, "So, what are you three doing in the park this early?"

"Walking ter school, duh," Jessica responded, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "We come this way ev'ry day."

Rin yawned and sat down on the singed bench, "I guess I should've known that," he responded, "As you can probably tell, I'm not from around here."

Yumi adjusted her glasses then turned towards Jessica, "Well, that's going to make this all the more fun!" she squealed, bouncing up and down a little. This caused her pigtails to bounce up and down, making Rin stifle a laugh.

Suddenly, the three girls were crowded around Rin, who was still sitting on the singed bench. _What the hell is this, some sort of Romance Manga?_ Rin thought, he read about scenes like this all the time in his manga, when the two main characters get into an awkward situation that causes them to fall in love.

"Almost, but not quite," Mikari whispered, almost as though she was reading his mind.

"Wha-?"

"Um, never mind her, she has a nasty habit of doing that sometimes," Yumi said, tugging on her ear lobe and winking at Mikari, who glanced up for a split second towards Yumi before looking back down and nodding.

Even more lost than before, Rin just sat there, a cross between a look of curiosity and confusion on his face.

…_The hell? _Rin thought, looking at the singed bench. _Maybe this is all a misunderstanding, and Yumi itched her ear, and her eye twitched._

Looking up again, Rin noticed that the sky was considerably lighter than when he had woken up only a little while ago. The clouds were gently brushed with a bright rose color, and the sky itself was like a blanket of pale, yet dark, blue.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw Yumi and Mikari nod at each other.

_Yeah, there's definitely something going on._

Suddenly, Mikari looked up, her deep violet eyes meeting Rin's sapphire ones. Almost instantly, something clicked. It wasn't a good click, certainly not, but it was something. Rin, unable to take his eyes off of hers, knew that something bad was happening. He felt as though she was searching his soul, exploiting all of his flaws, exposing his past.

"_STOPPPPPPP!" _Rin screeched, breaking his eye contact with Mikari. Mikari looked stunned, her violet eyes staring wide in disbelief. She blinked a couple of times before staring blankly at Yumi and Jessica.

"Yikes, Mikari-Chan," Yumi exclaimed, not trying to suppress her surprise, "I've never seen that happen before!" Turning towards Rin, who was sitting on the ground panting, she said, "Well, I guess I can take these off now," reaching her neatly manicured hand and grabbing the sunglasses.

In a slow and dramatic fashion, Yumi took off her sunglasses, exposing eyes similar to Mikari, except more pink in color. Her very false-looking lashes framed them nicely. Normally, had anyone looked into her eyes, they would have immediately gotten bewitched by them. Anyone that is, except for Rin. Because he had broken Mikari's spell, he was no longer susceptible to Mikari's or Yumi's bewitchment.

"Ya see," Jessica started, "Them two're special, all righ'," She put her arms around the two girls shoulders and brought them in closer.

"Although they may seem like op'sites, they's actually twins."

Looking at the two a little closer, Rin did notice that they looked pretty much exactly alike, feature wise.

"I used to have hair like Mikari's, but I dyed it so that we would stop getting confused," Yumi said, grabbing a lock of blood red hair and looking at it. "I also changed my last name, because I've never been too close to our father, so I use our mom's maiden name."

Rin sighed, "So you two are twins, with enchanting eyes," Mikari and Yumi nodded in unison, "And Then what do you do Jessica?"

Giggling, Jessica responded, "Have you heard of the type of cat known as the Korat?" (3)

Rin shook his head, not entirely sure where she was taking the conversation.

"Ya see, a Korat is a typa cat tha's thought ta be lucky in Thai culture," Jessica gestered to a small charm made of wood that she wore around her neck.

โชคดี (4) were the symbols etched neatly into the wood.

"'Case ya didn't notice, mi las' name's "Korat" spelled back'rds," Jessica continued. Not surprisingly, Rin didn't notice this detail until it was pointed out.

_T-A-R-O-K, Tarok. __K-O-R-A-T, Korat. __Huh, _Rin thought, literally having to spell out the name forewards and backwards, _It really is that way. I wonder what my name backwards is…_

_A-R-U-M-U-K-O__ N-I-R. (5)_

Definately not as interisting as Jessica's last name, but it was certainly a cool sounding name. 

Jessica spoke, breaking Rin's train of thought, "Lemme show ya why."

Taking a deep breath in, Jessica closed her eyes. Sharply exhaling only a moment later, she opened her eyes.

There was a sudden change in atmosphere, going from a more casual, yet somewhat tense feeling in the air, to a more romantic, and relaxing one. One where everything bad seemed unreal, and there were no secrets being hidden from anyone. Jessica's appearance changed a little, too. Well, only her hair color, going from the bleach blonde to a blue-grey color.

Rin could feel his heart melting, this strange feeling consuming him entirely. Soon enough, he was walking towards Jessica, his only intention?

A kiss.

Nothing deep, only a light one. But this greed in his heart, it just kept growing, and growing, driving him insane.

_No, no, no! I can't! But, I feel like I'm about to burst! _Rin's thoughts engaged in an ongoing screaming fight in his mind, one side driven by morality, the other driven by love.

Now he was right in front of Jessica, so close, and yet something was stoping him from going any further.

"Rin-chaaaaan," Jessica started, her voice sounding more and more like an angels voice to Rin the more he listened to it, "would ja mind doin' one thing fo' me?" She posed, pursing her lips, and putting on an innocent look, one that anyone could easily fall for.

Before he could think, Rin found himself saying, "Anything for you, my darling, whatever you say."

"Show me yer flames," she whispered into Rin's pointed ear, the scent of her perfume tickling Rin's nose, almost sending him over the edge. Any moment now, he could lose control, and lose everything that Fujimoto had worked for.

_Old man…_

With a newfound inspiration, Rin summed up what little of his willpower was not under Jessica's spell to push Jessica down.

No longer uncontrollably infatuated with Jessica, Rin took the red bag off of his shoulder and pointed it at the grey-haired school girl sitting on the ground.

Now furiously enraged, Rin was steaming, "I have no idea who the hell you guys are, or what you guys want, but you had better tell me what's going on here."

From Jessica's position, Rin really did look like the son of Satan; the sky was now a flaming red color – each cloud a different shade of red or orange, causing Rin to be silhouetted against a background of flames. And from the tone of his voice, and the rather threatening looking bag only a few inches away from her face, Jessica could tell he meant business.

Standing up, rather shakily, Jessica started to talk, dropping the accent, "Although we do go to school in this area, we were recruited by a group of people to follow you and confront you. We were given fake names, and some parts of our identities, and then followed you. We found you asleep in the gazebo, and decided that you should sleep, so we stood at the other end of the park until you woke up."

At this, Rin was a little creeped out. The thought of three girls watching him while he slept was kind of strange.

"The only problem is that we were across the street getting some coffee, when we noticed a rather bright light come from the park, that's when we knew that we had to do something to see whether or not that flash had come from you or not."

"What I don't understand though is why you three were chosen," Rin said, not changing his stance or tone of voice at all.

"Mikari and Yumi have special eyes as you know; whoever looks into them is cast under a spell where they will do anything that is asked of them. You are the first person to break that spell, at least with Mikari and Yumi, and their spell is rather powerful."

"I see, now what about you?"

"As for me, I told you about the Korat. Well, I inherited this special power from my grandmother. If I focus enough of my energy, I can change the atmosphere to match whatever I want, and, much like their eyes, get anyone to do anything for me. It's nicknamed 'The Korat Power' because in dire situations, if you use this correctly, it can end up in a win for you."

"I understand now. Would you mind telling me who you are exactly?"

"I'm sorry, we can't tell you our real names, but I really am from America, and those two are actually twins. All three of us are part demon; those two are half demon, I'm quarter demon."

"How about who these people were who told you to do this?"

"Again, that's private, Okumura."

Sighing, Rin tried to keep his I'm-innocent-and-not-the-son-of-satan act but kind of failed, "Alright, I get it. Although I don't understand why you're bothering me, I'm normal."

All three of them laughed at that.

Mikari, or the person who claimed to be Mikari spoke up, "That the worst lie I've ever heard." Her voice was surprisingly crisp, and had a rather mean tone to it.

Now, Yumi picked up the innocent act, "I'm really sorry to do this to you, Rin, but I'm going to have to do this."

Summoning up all of her strength into her foot, she kicked Rin as hard as she could in the crotch.

Recoiling from the devastating blow, Rin collapsed, almost passing out, but not quite.

"… the HELL?" Rin just barely managed to squeak out.

Out from the bushes came four more people, all of them men, all dressed entirely in black. Two of the men picked up the injured Rin by the elbows, while another punched him in his stomach.

"He should be out cold now," person one said.

"Let's take him to the hideout now, before it gets any lighter."

"Good idea. As for you three, you had better not show your faces here again, got it?"

The three girls nodded in unison and ran out of the park, while one of the men in black slung Rin over his shoulder, much in the way a fireman would.

As the five people exited the park, a light rain started to fall from the red clouds, dampening the singed bench.

**A/N: I am very impressed with this chapter! It was not a part of the original plot, but I feel like this was a perfect transition into what I have in store for the next chapter.**

**Please review, or give suggestions on characters or plots! **

**Thanks!**

(1): In Japan, they don't shake hands, they bow. I'm playing off a stereotype, and I'm pretty sure they know how to shake hands in Japan, but I still picture them bowing instead.

(2): Baka – Basically, "Stupid" or "Idiot"

(3): Korat – A type of cat that I saw on a TV show. Apparently, they are regarded as being super-lucky in Thailand. They are a very rare breed though, but super cute. (.org/wiki/Korat )

(4): โชคดี – said "Chokh dī", meaning "Good Luck" or "Lucky" in Thai (again, based on Google Translate)

(5): Arumuko Nir – It's how you would spell Rin's name backwards (last, first) if you spelled it with the English alphabet. In the Japanese writing system of Hiragana, it would be "**らむくお んり**" or, "Ra-mu-ku-o N-ri"


	3. Half

Chapter 3: Half

**A/N: Rated M for language and violent descriptions.**

**This chapter is really long, because I wanted to cover as much ground as possible in this chapter.**

**I don't own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist. It's epic though. Read it. Watch it. Live it. Eat it. Okay, don't eat it, but you understand what I mean.**

_Where am I?_

_Why can't I see?_

_What happened?_

_Why am I here?_

_Everything is foggy;_

_My thoughts, my feelings, my memories._

_I hear voices. They aren't saying anything that I can understand. Only mumbling._

Rin started a very dramatic narration, but decided against it.

He was knocked out against a very cold cement or concrete wall.

He couldn't open his eyes. Actually he didn't want to; he was scared of what he would see.

He was captured by four people dressed in all black, after being tricked into almost showing his flames.

Apparently someone forgot to turn off the fog machine after using it to make the scene a little more dramatic.

His thoughts were disorganized, he had no idea what to feel, and he didn't give a damn about his memories right now. The only thing he really cared about was that he couldn't see, had no idea where he was, and he had to go to the bathroom, badly.

He actually wasn't hearing voices; he was just hit so hard he was a little delusional.

A sudden rush of cool water splashed against Rin's face, jolting him awake, or rather, giving him a sudden splash of energy that allowed him to open his eyes.

"What the hell?" Rin shouted at whatever bastard it was who dumped the water on him. Rin tried to adjust his seating position, but found that his movements were restricted by a rough rope that was tied around his wrists (which were now behind his back) and his ankles.

Sitting in a rather uncomfortable position, he wriggled around a little, eventually getting to a position where his back was up against the cold wall and he was facing what seemed to be the door out of this hell-hole.

_If sitting up was as hard as it was, then it's going to suck to try and get to the door, _Rin thought. After thinking up a few awkward and very complex plans on how to break out, Rin decided that if he wanted to know anything, he first had to know where he was.

Looking around the gray room a little, Rin noticed that the room was basically void of life; only a few coal tars drifting lazily on the air. Koumaken was in its case, inside the red bag, which was currently lying about five feet away from where Rin was currently sitting.

_Thank God, _Rin sighed, relieved that the sword was in his sight.

There were no lights buzzing annoyingly, only the light from the moon streaming in from the window, but the onl—

"Moonlight?" Rin thought out loud, knowing that when he last checked, it was dawn, "How long have I been knocked out?"

"It's been almost 16 hours now," A familiar voice echoed out from the shadows a little to the left of the doorway, "It's about time you woke up, it was starting to get borin'."

"Jessica?" Rin inquired, recognizing the accent.

"Yeah, the accent has a mind of its own sometimes," Jessica giggled, as she emerged from the shadows. She walked over to Rin and untied his ankles and helped him to stand up, grabbing the Koumaken on the way back.

Immediately, Jessica said, "Come on, we're going to go on an adventure," and started to pull Rin towards the doorway.

"Uh, can you lead me to the bathroom first?" Rin asked shyly. Jessica blushed and pointed to a door that was on the wall to the right of Rin. She untied his hands, and made it so that they were able to move, but only a little.

Rin disappeared in an instant, and Jessica tried her best to conceal the bright red blush that crept up her face. A few minutes later, Rin emerged, obviously in a better mood than when he entered the bathroom, of course he was still pissed that he was kidnapped, but at least now he wasn't going to wet himself.

After making sure that Rin had washed his hands thoroughly, she grabbed Rin's right arm and pulled him out of the room, and into a dimly lit hallway. The ceiling was gone in some places, and the walls were rotting badly.

Soon, they came to a small doorway, its cracks filled with a pale yellow light that came from inside of the room. The doorknob was old and rusty, its strange green paint chipping from years of use.

Jessica led Rin into this mystery room. Rin was suddenly surrounded by bright lights and voices from all around.

"Yo, Demon boy!"

"Show us your flames!"

"Why if it isn't _Ouji-sama, _joining us at last."

The voices sneered and laughed, rather obnoxiously too. Rin's eyes were getting more adjusted to the light, and so he started to notice a few things about the rather small room:

One, there were at least 10 people in the room, not including him and Jessica

Two, every single one of them had tails, much like his own, and some sort of horn or elongated ears

Three, something strange was written on the ground, it might have been English, but Rin couldn't tell. He was never any good at English.

Suddenly, a rather creepy looking adult emerged from the back of the crowd. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bow tie and a black earring hanging from his left ear lobe. He bowed down to Rin in a rather flashy manner, and started to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our long search for the lost heir is over!" This voice sounded like one of the guys who had initially captured Rin in the park, but Rin couldn't be sure.

Cheers came from everyone's mouth, except Rin who was busy undoing this simple knot that Jessica tied.

"At last, the half-bloods won't have to hide!"

Even louder cheers erupted, and someone even whistled at this creepy man.

Rin had pretty much untied the knot, and could probably move his hands wherever now, but actually thought that it might be better to act as though his wrists were still tied together, that way Jessica didn't tie an even harder knot.

"Ouji-sama, I'm sorry for capturing you like this, but it was the only thing that we could do," The creepy man told Rin. Not making eye contact with the man, Rin responded, "What the hell do you need me for? And who the hell are you guys?" His anger was ever increasing, and was getting pretty pissed off.

"We are the half-bloods, the sons and daughters of both demons and humans. Forever, we have been cast out of both worlds; in Assiah we were labeled 'Demons', whereas in Gehenna we were labeled 'Humans'. No where accepted us, so we made this our hideout, waiting for the day when we were recognized as being normal. When we found out that Satan himself had twins with a human, we hoped that they would lead us out of this rut that we've been stuck in for so long."

Mikari and Yumi stepped out from behind Creepy Man (1), and continued on with the story, "We were supposed to leave you alone until you had reached the age when your flames overpowered the seal on the Koumaken," taking a breath, Yumi continued, "We have been watching you grow for a while now, Ouji-sama, waiting not-so-patiently for that day to come."

Creepy Man spoke once again, "And that is why you're here now. All we need to do is make sure we don't have the wrong person, which has actually occurred more often than one would think."

Jessica took the Koumaken out of the red bag and started to hand it to Creepy Man. Seeing this as the perfect time to reveal to everyone that he had untied the knot, Rin lashed his right arm out, grabbed the hilt of the sword, and pulled it out of Jessica's hands.

Sadly, it was only the sword that Rin had grabbed, and not the sheath. In a flash, quite literally, Rin was engulfed in flames, his demon side exposed.

_Oh fuck…_

It was literally half a second before Rin had put the sword back in the sheath, and was back to normal. Rin exhaled a sigh of relief, before looking around the room. Everyone was stunned; frozen in place with wide open eyes, staring at Rin.

Creepy Man put a hand on Rin's shoulder, scaring the crap out of him, and started to talk, "Thank you Ouji-sama, that was a beautiful display of your power, and that just confirmed you are the son of Satan."

A little wierded out by Creepy Man, Rin pushed his hand off of his shoulder and bent down to pick up the red bag that held the Koumaken, "Screw you guys, I'm leaving," were his last words before starting to leave. Rin was about halfway to the doorway when someone pushed the door closed and stood in front of it. Although she was really short, she looked rather strong for her size.

Rin kept walking and then addressed the person at the door, "Beat it, Shorty. I have somewhere I have to go."

The person who was at the door didn't move, and proceeded to kick Rin in the shin once he was close enough for her tiny legs to reach him.

"What the hell is with everyone beating me up?" Rin grumbled to no one in particular.

"You see, ouji-sama, you can't leave yet, we still need you," Creepy Man said, as he walked up behind Rin, who was sitting on the ground nursing his injured shin.

"Why do you need me? Why can't I leave?"

"If everyone knew that Satan had an illegitimate half-human son, then we would finally be accepted. We need to show everyone you. You are our key to being normal."

"You guys will never be accepted, especially if you keep acting like this." Rin scoffed, standing up and making his way towards the door again, "I'm just going to leave now. Good luck being normal."

He shoved the person guarding the door out of the way, and opened the door, when all of the sudden, someone came up behind him and put their hands on his shoulders, making him stop from going any further.

"Who the hell is it this tim—?"

As Rin turned around, he noticed two fairly tall and muscular men standing right behind him. Both of them were bald and had on all black. They were probably there when Rin was initially captured. The man on the right was holding a sword, and the man on the left was cracking his knuckles.

Creepy man walked out from in between the two men and said to Rin, "You have no choice in whether you stay or not. We need you. You need us. If you can only tell Satan-sama tha—"

He was cut off by a furious punch to the bridge of his nose, given by Rin, "I don't fucking care about you guys! I'm never going to help you, and I'm never going to help Satan!"

Drawing his sword, Rin prepared to fight the two men in dressed in black.

Using his left hand to stop the blood that was gushing out of his nose, he motioned to the two men using his right hand, "So be it. We will just have to, _convince _you to help us then. Hiroki, Hiroshi; you know what to do." Creepy Man said before running in the direction of the bathroom.

Rin stood in the center of the room, Koumaken drawn, ready to fight. The two men who were apparently Hiroki and Hiroshi stood.

"Hiroshi, you go first," The man on the right with the sword said, "I wanna play with him after you get beat." He was obviously not confident in Hiroshi's abilities against Rin, and took a few steps back, leaving Rin and Hiroshi facing each other.

Hiroshi was the first to make a move; a quick but not very powerful punch aimed at Rin's stomach. Rin's senses were heightened, so he was able to jump back out of reach of Hiroshi's punch and then quickly counter-attack with a slice to his upper left leg. Hiroshi howled in pain as his pants caught fire and his wound gushed blood down his leg. The other people in the room gasped, as Rin quickly cut his shoulder. It wasn't a deep cut, but it certainly wasn't painless.

Hiroshi, now almost entirely engulfed in Rin's blue flames and covered in blood, passed out on the spot.

"Hiroshi!" Hiroki yelled as he sprinted towards his passed out friend.

After pulling Hiroshi to a safer spot, Hiroki drew his sword and pointed its tip at Rin, "Alright bastard, you're gonna pay for hurting Hiroshi like that."

In that exact moment, Rin lost control. He was totally devoured by the flames; his eyes tinted red, the flames more intense, and his grip on reality lost.

Cackling, Rin lunged with great speed and power towards Hiroki, who was just barely quick enough to block Rin's attack. The power at which Rin had gone at Hiroki was so intense, that his sword had began to crack. Hiroki managed to push Rin away, and dove for Rin, aiming at his heart. Rin wasn't fast enough to avoid this attack, but he managed to duck so that the sword sliced the top part of his shoulder. Not noticing the new cut, Rin aimed another attack at Hiroki. Again, Hiroki defended, and then dove for Rin again, this time aiming for his vital organs. With the agility of a dancer, Rin spun out of the way and landed a clean blow to Hiroki's side.

Hiroki fell to his knees and passed out. Much like Hiroshi, he was engulfed in Rin's blue flames, blood slowly starting to pool on the ground around him.

Rin's mind was gone now. He wasn't going to stop at anything before the whole building had been destroyed. This was apparent in his eyes, which seemed to be blood thirsty. Almost immediately, he made eye contact with Creepy Man, who had only just returned after fixing his broken nose. It was swollen, but not bleeding nearly as much as before.

Realizing what was about to happen, the rest of the crowd of people raced for the exit, climbing over one another in a desperate attempt to leave the room.

"_I'm never going to listen to the likes of you," _Rin's demon-side hissed at Creepy Man.

Frozen with fear, Creepy Man sunk to his knees, his face draining of color, never breaking eye contact with Rin. Soon enough, the Koumaken made contact with the man's skin, quickly impaling his heart. Pausing for a second, Rin withdrew the Koumaken from Creepy Man, who collapsed on the floor, completely drained of life.

Not wanting to stop, out-of-control Rin tore throughout the abandoned building, going from room to room slashing things and catching items on fire. Soon enough, the entire building was enveloped by blue flames. Satisfied with his work, Rin re-sheathed the Koumaken, finally getting a grip back on reality.

_Fuck, not again…_ Rin thought as he looked at the building. He shakily stood up, tucked his tail back into his pants, and put the Koumaken back into the red bag.

Rin then proceeded to walk away, tears streaming down his face, using the red bag as a cane. He walked about four blocks before turning left, and then another block before turning right. On that last block, there appeared to be a monastery, similar to the one he had grown up in.

Not having anywhere else to go to for shelter, Rin wandered up to the cast iron gate that blocked the walkway to the monastery. As soon as he touched the gate, a zap of electricity went through Rin, and two members of the monastery ran up to the gate, armed with guns. Rin collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, using the red bag to help him stay up.

One of the men started to speak, "Stop, Demon! Tell us who you are and why you came he—"

He abruptly stopped talking as soon as he saw this boy; his left arm and shoulder entirely covered in blood, with other patches of blood covering other spots on his body. He was shaking terribly, and probably needed medical attention.

Another man, this one much older than the first two, came out from the front doors of the monastery, "What is going on here?" he boomed. As soon as he saw Rin, he gave orders, "Take him inside, tend to his wounds and get him a new pair of clothes, I will chat with him as soon as he wakes up."

With that, the three men opened the gate, picked up Rin, and dragged him into the monastery, having no idea who they had just taken into their care.

**A/N: It took longer for me to write this chapter, I just couldn't think of a good way to transition into the next idea. I will admit to having writers block for a short while, and so I decided to work on a story from about a year ago. I am probably not going to upload it, as it has nothing to do with anything AnoE related.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and feel free to post some more! On the computer where all of the stories are saved, something's malfunctioning, and it won't really let me edit any chapter already posted, even though it's on "story" mode in the actual uploader on FF. Here's the note from last chapter:**

"Edit: I realize how strange it is for three people to be introduced all in one chapter, who have special powers and have them be part demon, but they are actually going to play another important role in the future, and I figured they may as well be introduced now. Also, my apologies for any out-of-character speaking, 'cuz my beta reader doesn't know Blue Exorcist all that well, so she mostly checks for grammar and spelling.**"**

**I'll get this problem fixed soon, so keep on reading.**

Notes:

(1): Creepy Man – With lack of a better name, this is what I decided to call this creepy man. It's like how if you don't know someone's name, but you don't know what to call them, then you call them by their physical features or personality, like "Hey, Brown Eyes!"


	4. Deal

Chapter Four: Deal

**A/N: At the end of this chapter, I've posted an explanation of a few points that may or may not have caused confusion. **

**This chapter is rather short. I was in a rush to finish it and get a start on the next one seeing as it's about a week past it's due. I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded soon, too.**

**Do we even have to do a disclaimer? I will anyway. I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

**.  
><strong>

Pale pink light was streaming in through a window, highlighting the awful wallpaper that was plastered on the walls of the small room. It was a strange diamond pattern that was cream and dusty-rose colored, and there were multiple stains in random places on the wall. Under this window was an American-style bed that was currently inhabited by a young man. Directly across from the young man was a lightly colored wood door that had a brass doorknob. There was a small cream-colored cabinet that was pushed up against the wall on the left, and a mirror was hung precariously right above this cabinet. A long red bag and a worn-out backpack were leaning against the bed where the young man was sleeping.

Rin's eyes fluttered open after a long and restful sleep. Reaching his hands up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, refreshed. Flinging the covers away, he sat up and stretched, his entire body aching from the previous night's shenanigans.

Not registering where he was, Rin stood up in a sleep-ridden daze, walked over to the cabinet, and searched the drawers for something to wear. It wasn't until he had rummaged around a little that he had realized he wasn't at home, and that this wasn't his room.

**.**

The members of the monastery were sitting at a large table in the center of the dining hall. The room itself wasn't all that large, but it certainly could hold a lot of people if it was necessary. In total, there were three people who lived at the monastery, and two other people who came in during the day to help with the maintenance, services, and exorcisms that happened at the monastery.

At this precise moment in time, everyone was crowded around the table, discussing the injured teenager that was sleeping in the room just down the hall, wondering what they would say to him once he was awake, and how to explain to him what happened, assuming that he'd forgotten what happened the night before.

"I wonder who that kid is."

"Why was he out so late?"

"Did you see his injuries? What the heck caused those?"

"It's a miracle that he even survived."

"I heard he had a tail!"

"A what?"

"A tail! He had a tail!"

"You know, it's a sin to lie."

Such was the gossip that filled the air. Incredible claims, some more believable than others, stretched truths, and ridiculous ideas were all dancing about the room.

**.**

Remembering that he had packed an extra pair of clothes in his bag, Rin, being somewhat careful not to remove the bandages or re-open any wounds, quickly pulled on a pair of dark-gray jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

Grabbing the Koumaken and its case, he decided that it would be best if he found something to eat and maybe asked the leader of the monastery if he could stay until he found a place to live. In a rather light mood, Rin exited the room and went on a search for some food.

**.**

The person who was the head priest of the monastery got up from his chair and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Usually, he didn't drink coffee, but he was up last night healing that kid.

_How the heck did he get those wounds? It looked almost as though he was stabbed, _he thought. He poured the coffee into a large white mug that read "I ❤ GOD" in large black letters. Not putting any sugar or creamer in the coffee, the man took a large gulp of the nasty brown liquid and walked back into the dining hall, where the other members of the monastery were waiting.

**.**

Rin was pretty confused. He never had a good sense of direction, but somehow managed to get lost inside the monastery. Already annoyed, this was just making him pissed off.

At last, the navy-haired teenager had enough, and decided to try one last door before breaking a window and making his escape that way. This door was no different than the others; large, wooden, rectangular, but the sign above it (which Rin had paid no attention to) said "Dining Hall".

**.**

The room went silent as loud banging noises and heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway. Not a moment later the large wooden doors flew open, and the kid who had collapsed outside of the monastery last night was standing right there in some rather raggedy looking clothes.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Were the first words that came out of the disgruntled teenager's mouth.

Walking slowly and taking gulps of coffee, the head priest made his way towards the teenager. "Don't swear in a place of God," he said rather calmly after swallowing another mouthful of the brown drink. "God, this stuff is nasty, who the hell decided that this tasted good?" The priest said, contradicting what he said to Rin.

To Rin, the only person that he saw was a man who was in his early fifties, a little overweight, had black hair (with a few gray hairs showing here and there), dressed in a robe much like Fujimoto used to wear, and gray eyes. His facial expression obviously showed that he hated coffee. He seemed to hate every single aspect about it; flavor, color, texture.

Still angry, Rin walked into the room, and sat on one of the stools near the bar, where the kitchen and the dining hall met. There was a bar that ran almost the entire length of the wall on the left side. There were seven stools along the side of the bar, and you could easily see inside of the kitchen.

Lined up on the bar was an American-style buffet; scrambled eggs, toast, fruit salad, and a few other unrecognizable things. Despite this, Rin quickly grabbed every type of food, even the weird looking ones, and started to eat, forgetting he was in a church. He quickly realized that he forgot, and said, "Edatarinash!" (1) and then started to eat again.

The mood in the room was conflicting; the priests and helpers were still startled at the boy's sudden entrance and attitude, the head priest was seething, though trying to cover it up by clenching his teeth, and Rin was just happy now that he'd finally gotten some food.

Rin quickly finished his breakfast and stood up, brushing off any crumbs that had fallen while he was shoveling the food into his mouth. The navy-haired teenager, now in a better mood, bowed and introduced himself, "I'm Okumura Rin. It's nice to meet you."

The head priest walked back up to Rin, no longer holding the cup of coffee, "Well, Okumura Rin, welcome to the Eastern Monastery. I'm the head priest and exorcist, Yamamoto Satoshi. Just call me Yamamoto. And these are the other members of the Monastery. These are the other members, some live here and some don't. They're minor characters and not important, so they don't have names—"

Satoshi was cut off by one of the members of the monastery, "Ignore him, we're important. I'm Hitoshi." He was a short, dark-haired man who looked to be about 40 years old.

"I'm Koru," said a person who was similar in physique to Hitoshi, but had a more nasally voice.

"I'm Raiden," the person to the right of Koru said. Raiden was tall, lean, and had horribly dyed blonde tips.

"I'm Nori," said a shy voice from behind Raiden.

"And I'm Haru," said a female voice that came from the kitchen, followed by the clanging of pots and pans.

A little confused by the sudden mass of names, Rin bowed, causing the red bag hanging on his shoulder to fall forward. Almost as though he was told on command, Rin straightened out his back and walked towards Yamamoto.

"Listen, I'm thankful that you guys took me in. I'd still be out there fighting…" Rin's voice died out in the middle of the sentence, a flash of memories from the previous night rushing into his head. Shaking the thoughts away, Rin continued, "Anyway, Priest Yamamoto, I've gotta tell you something kinda important."

Yamamoto started to leave the room through the large oak doors, motioning for Rin to follow him. Nori, too, followed after Yamamoto and Rin, following the two into the monastery's main office.

Inside the office was a large desk on wheels and two swivel chairs, and in the corner was an assortment of pillows and blankets and a futon. This room often doubled as an extra bedroom if any members of the monastery had to stay the night or work a late or early shift.

The two priests sat down in the chairs, while Rin placed one of the off-white pillows on the hardwood floor.

Rin exhaled sharply and started to talk.

**.**

Back in the Dining Hall, Koru, Haru, Hitoshi, and Raiden were all left to wonder what exactly was happening, and what was so important. Haru came out of the kitchen and joined the other three for some breakfast. Scrambling to get some of the breakfast before the food got cold, the four took a seat at the table and waited impatiently for the other three to return.

**.**

Yamamoto was laughing his ass off. He fell out of his chair and onto the ground, his glasses falling off his face in the process. Nori, however, was staring blankly at the navy-haired teenager. Rin was standing up, holding the red bag threateningly; as though he was about to beat the shit out of Yamamoto if he didn't stop laughing soon.

After the laughter had calmed, Yamamoto picked up his glasses and put them back on, "Kid, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a while. Of course you can stay here. Stay for as long as you—"

Nori, now taking cover behind Yamamoto, interrupted the head priest mid-sentence, "A-are you sure that's wise, Satoshi? I mean he is after all…"

"This is an opportunity we can't miss. Besides, this is going to make life much more interesting here at the monastery."

Rin, just wanting to get this over with, cut off any further conversation that might have occurred between the two, "Hey. Listen, guys, I need a place to stay. I can help with chores and can cook, and by the taste of the food today, I'd say you need the help. In exchange for a place to sleep and food to eat, I'll be your chore boy."

Yamamoto extended his hand towards Rin, "Okay, you got it. We keep it a secret until you screw up, and we won't tell anyone else if you work your ass off at cleaning and cooking. Got it?"

Rin, grinning like an idiot, grabbed Yamamoto's hand and shook it violently, "It's a deal."

Nori, his face drained entirely of color, quickly muttered under his breath, "We're screwed; the head priest just made a deal with the devil."

**.**

Haru's impatience was increasing at a dangerous rate, "It's been 20 minutes, where are they?" The four had finished eating, and Haru was helping with the dishes in the kitchen while the other three sat at the bar stools in silence.

"Hey, I'm sure whatever they're doing is important, we just have to wait a little longer," a bored Koru said.

Koru sighed, getting tired of waiting around. He stood up and walked towards the window, his feet falling heavily on the hard wooden floor. As soon as he got to the window, he stopped and looked out the window, putting his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants. The afternoon sun was streaming in through the leaves of the trees, the grass and leaves flowing in the gentle breeze. Koru smiled; it all seemed so serene, so unrealistically peaceful.

Of course, at this precise moment of serene beauty, Rin, Nori, and Yamamoto noisily walked into the room.

"We're back," Rin loudly announced as he walked into the room, Yamamoto and Nori following close behind the blue-haired teenager.

Out of nowhere, a fork flew past Rin's shoulder, actually cutting the bandage that still covered his arm, and dangerously close to stabbing Yamamoto in the arm. Luckily, Yamamoto seemed to expect this to happen, and without any change in his expression at all, shrugged out of the way so the fork whizzed by, ran into the wall, and landed on the floor with a clatter.

Still not changing his expression, Yamamoto stopped and motioned for everyone to come to the front of the room.

Koru coming from the window, Hitoshi and Raiden coming from the bar, and a fuming Haru coming from the kitchen, all gathered in front of the large oak table in front of Rin, Nori, and Yamamoto.

Stepping forward, Yamamoto put his hand on Rin's good shoulder, "Everyone, as of today, we have a new member of the monastery."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This should clear everything up.**

**The nightmare in the first chapter is meant to be nothing more than a really bad dream about what might have happened had Rin discovered he was Satan's son at a much younger age. Those events did not actually happen, or at least weren't supposed to happen, in the actual story. Rin, in the manga and anime, does not actually break the seal that locks his flames until he is much older. **

**Often in dreams or nightmares, things make total sense in the actual dream itself, but when reflecting upon it as soon as you've woken up, it obviously makes no sense at all. Like how if you were to have a dream about cats and dogs being turned into colored pencils, it would make total sense in the dream where these ideas came up, but would seem impossible in real life once you've woken up (this was my dream the other night. It was strange). This was my state of mind, so to say, about Fujimoto's and Yukio's reaction to Rin. In the nightmare, Fujimoto and Yukio, although they cared for Rin, were somewhat scared of his power. Although Yukio tries to hide his fear in actual manga/anime, it is evident.**

**I was thinking that Rin's demon side as not necessarily being a split personality, but the super-intensified version of Rin's destructive abilities and pent-up anger about how learning that he's the son of Satan has altered his life for the worse.**

**This is definitely not an AU story, as you will see in the upcoming chapters. The story is more of adding more events into the plot. The personalities will stay pretty much the same and opinions stay the same. The only thing that might happen is out-of-character speaking.**

**Also, please be patient! This chapter takes place a week or so before Rin attends TCA. He hasn't met Mephisto yet, but he does want to kick Satan's ass, so un-wedgie you underpants and wait!**

**Notes:**

**(1) – Edatarinash: **Itadakimas, but when spoken with your mouthful.


	5. Cook

Chapter 5: Cook

**.**

**A/N: Well, it's official. My usual laptop has died. The processor sounds like an airplane, and is as fast as a covered wagon. I'm sorry for the late update, but I have to transfer everything over to a flash drive.**

**I've been getting complaints about this story being an AU, and I wouldn't exactly say that. I'm switching around a few plot points from the actual manga/anime, but other than that, I'm keeping it the same.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It combines three "plot points", so it's kind of long.**

**Don't own shit, now enjoy.**

**.**

Two days had passed since Yamamoto announced that Rin was staying at the monastery. Hitoshi ended up leaving the monastery on an out-of-country mission, and wasn't going to return for another week or so. Rin was getting used to the pace of the monastery; up early to get ready for morning services, cleaning up after each service, and then for the rest of the day running an exorcism service for anyone who was having demon troubles.

At this moment, everyone had just finished breakfast and Rin was in about to enter the kitchen and help wash the dishes, when, much like the other day, a fork whizzed past his pointed ear and clattered to the ground with a loud crash.

"What the hell?" Rin yelled, not caring that he was swearing inside a church. Scanning the room, Rin noticed that no one else was in the kitchen with him, except for a few coal tars that have started to follow him.

Swatting at the coal tars, Rin bent over and picked up the fork and put it in the sink. He started to wash the morning dishes, humming to himself a catchy tune he heard on the radio, and quickly forgot about the fork incident.

Until lunch that is.

The rest of the morning went along smoothly, the morning services went uninterrupted and the monastery had managed to get a large donation from an anonymous donor. By the time lunch had arrived, everything had been cleaned up and everyone was ready to eat.

Haru and Rin had left the service early to get a head start on lunch; soba noodles with steamed vegetables and green tea. Rin was washing the vegetables, when he bent over to grab a cutting board from under the sink. Not a second later, the knife from the other side of the counter flew by, and had Rin not bent over in time, would have hit him square in the back.

When Rin stood back up, he noticed the knife, and turned around immediately.

"Alright, show your face, you annoying asswho—"

"Rin, who're you talking to?" Haru inquired. She had walked out of the room to grab the napkins, and had apparently not seen the incident that just occurred.

Rin, kind of pissed off that his life had been threatened twice in one day already, snapped back at Haru, "How the hell could you not have seen that? A knife pretty much just flew at me from outta nowhere! What the hell!"

Haru flinched a little at the teenager's colorful language, but then grabbed the knife out of the wall and slammed it down on the counter. She forced a laugh and said, "Well, whaddya expect? I threw it at you as a joke! See? Ha ha ha!" She collected the utensils and plates and went back out to the dining hall and began to set the table. As soon as she was certain Rin couldn't see her, a look of worry crossed her face.

_I wonder why he's reacting to Rin this way, _Haru thought to herself as she set the table. _I hope nothing too bad happens…_

Rin dismissed what Haru said as true, and failed to notice that where she was standing when the knife was thrown couldn't have been possible. The knife was thrown from Rin's behind, and Haru was in front of Rin at the time.

Rin finished chopping the vegetables and placed them in the steamer, then left the kitchen to help Haru set the table. A dark shadow crossed the back counter, near where the knife came from. A growl echoed throughout the seemingly empty kitchen, and then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

**.**

"Lunch is ready!" Haru shouted, waving a large wooden spoon in the air.

At this, Yamamoto, Koru, Raiden, and Nori rushed into the room from the hall, and Rin and Haru walked in from the kitchen. On the table was a beautiful feast consisting of soba noodles, steamed vegetables, green tea, and Onpon (1).

Raiden spoke first, "Whoa, Haru! What's with this assortment? You've never made food this good!"

Haru used her handy wooden to knock the senses out of Raiden, obviously offended by what he just said. Assuming a typical anime-like pose, she spoke, "What was that you big brat?"

Yamamoto walked between the violent Haru and the cowering Raiden and took a seat at the table, "Haru, stop beating Raiden up and eat."

Raiden tentatively sat down as far away from Haru as possible, and everyone else filled in the empty seats between the two. After saying a quick blessing, everyone served themselves food and didn't hesitate to dig in. Everyone was still surprised at how amazing Rin's cooking was, even though he had been there for a few days already.

"Man, Rin, you really outdid yourself," Koru said, "It tastes like the perfect summer day, where the sun is shining and the birds are—"

Koru's dramatic speech was cut off by Yamamoto, "Rin, stay here as long as you want, as long as you cook food like this every day."

Rin just laughed and placed his hand on his head, "Glad you guys like it." He continued to eat, when he felt something small hit his back. Startled by this sudden _thing _Rin started to choke on his food. Coughing, Rin fell out of his chair and landed on the ground with a thud. Haru and Yamamoto stood up and helped Rin to his feet.

"Seriously," Rin said in between coughs, "What the hell?"

Once the coughing fits had finished, Rin looked down at the ground to see what it was that hit him in the back.

"A carrot?"

It was the end of a carrot that hit Rin in the back. Rin, tired of having his life threatened, gave up, "Seriously, who keeps throwing this shit at me?"

Nori and Haru flinched at Rin's colorful language, and Yamamoto, still eating, crafted a story, "Look, we're just pulling a prank on you. Think of it as new-guy initiation," Yamamoto took another bite of soba and then stood up to take his dish to the kitchen.

Everyone else was still sitting at the table when some there was muffled noises coming from the kitchen, followed by the clattering of pans. Haru rushed into the kitchen to help, and emerged a few minutes later with Yamamoto limping next to her.

"Ha ha ha, we're all good," Yamamoto said, laughing, "Haru and I will clean this all up. You guys can go do whatever." Everyone else filtered out of the room, but Rin went out of the room and then slowly and quietly entered the kitchen. Hiding behind the counter, He listened in on Yamamoto's and Haru's conversation.

"Listen Satoshi, it's dangerous for him to work in the kitchen."

"Hey, we should just tell him the truth."

"No! It's better he doesn't know."

"Why? Ignorance never helped anyone. Imagine how you felt when you found out that your parents died from Satan's possession, not a car crash?"

At this, Haru went completely silent.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Yamamoto sighed and looked at the carrot, "He seems pretty mad."

"Yeah, I've never seen him this mad before. I wonder why he's acting this way."

_Who the hell're they talking about? _Rin thought. _Was it actually a person who was throwing things at me? And who the hell is he?_

Haru and Yamamoto had left and Rin stood up. Scanning the room, he noticed a shadow in the corner, near the fridge. Picking up a dirty spatula, Rin slowly walked towards the refrigerator. As he got closer to the refrigerator, the shadow transformed into a small red and yellow demon with an apron and oven mitts on. It was a little larger than Rin's hand, and had a menacing look on its face.

It growled, and then grabbed a spoon and chucked it at Rin's head.

Dodging it skillfully, Rin walked closer to the demon and grabbed it by the back of it's neck with his free hand, "So you're the one who's been trying to kill me, eh?"

In response, the demon bit Rin's thumb, but Rin never loosened his grip, "I've finally caught you!"

Proud of his capture, Rin tightened his grip on the small demon, and despite the tiny creature's growls, walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, where Yamamoto, Haru, Koru, Nori, and Raiden were standing. With the demon struggling in his hand, Rin started to talk, "Why didn't anyone tell me that a demon was trying to kill me?"

Everyone except Yamamoto looked surprised. Haru spoke up first, "Y-You can see demons?"

Rin turned off his censor and responded, "Fuck yes I can! Now why is this little bitch trying to kill me?"

Nori looked like he was about to pass out after hearing Rin's colorful speech, and Raiden responded, "That's our cook, Ukobach. He's a species of kitchen demon that is known for adding spices to food in order to bring out the flavor."

Koru walked up to Ukobach and continued, "Ukobach has been cooking food for us for a while now. We saved him from a rather severe situation, and in exchange for a place to stay, he cooks for us. Haru usually does the dishes, and since you've been with us, I guess Ukobach is jealous of the new kid's cooking talents!"

_I'm not jealous; I just don't like this stranger! _A tiny, rather high-pitched voice said. It sounded like it came from Ukobach, but no one showed any signs of hearing the voice.

"Did anyone else just hear that?" A curious Rin asked. Everyone looked a little confused, and for once, Yamamoto did too. "What voice, Rin?" Raiden asked, "The only thing I heard was Koru's dramatic explanation."

_Ha! They think the new kid's crazy! _Ukobach said, laughing.

"What the hell was that, you little bastard?" Rin yelled at the small demon still in his hand.

"What are you saying Rin? Ukobach can't talk, he's a demon!" Haru said, sounding a little concerned with Rin's mental health.

"So, none of you can hear him?" Rin asked, a little confused with the whole situation.

Yamamoto walked past Rin, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him back into the kitchen. His voice a little more than a whisper, he spoke, "Listen, Rin, you've got to be a little more careful with what you say," Yamamoto started to say, "You're the only one whose able to hear Ukobach because you're the son of you-know-who."

(The writer was tempted to have Rin say, "Voldemort?" as a joke, but decided against it.)

He continued, his voice stern but still barely audible, "Listen, Haru is already suspicious of who you are, claiming she thought she saw a tail, and others are getting suspicious of you, too. I wouldn't doubt it if you hear some crazy accusations in these next few days. Just, keep it at a down-low, okay? Also, let Ukobach go, he's had enough excitement for one day."

Rin complied let the small demon down. _Nyeeeeeh~! _Ukobach said as he ran back behind the refrigerator. Yamamoto started to leave, and pinching Rin's ear again on the way. "Seriously, stop grabbing my ear!" Rin yelled at Yamamoto, his ear aching.

Yamamoto left the room while Rin was left to sit in the kitchen with Ukobach. Suddenly, Rin was struck with a brilliant idea, "Yo, Ukobach, how about a cook off?"

At this challenge, the kitchen demon cautiously came out from his hiding spot and looked curiously at Rin.

_Okay, let's go!_ The little demon squeaked before darting towards the pans.

"Man, this is going to be crazy…"

**.**

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, no one needed exorcism services, and no one came in asking for help. Haru decided to go to the altar in the church and clean up a little, and maybe pray a little too. Now knowing that Rin could see demons, Haru was indeed suspicious of him. She knew nothing about his past, and when he collapsed at the front of the monastery, she could have sworn that the kid had a fluffy black tail. She shook her head and went back to wiping off the dust alter with a worn out rag.

_It is rather strange, though. Satoshi never allows strangers like him to stay at the monastery, _she thought as she finished cleaning the altar, _especially not for more than one day. _She wiped sweat off of her forehead and then checked her cell phone for the time. _5:30, _she noted, _I should probably start making dinner. Maybe I'll make sukiyaki tonight._

Haru skipped back to the kitchen in a happy mood, but deadpanned as soon as she arrived at the kitchen door.From inside the door, the clanging of pots and pans and the steady beat of vegetables being chopped resonated, every so often what sounded like Rin's voice calling out to an unnamed opponent about winning.

Curious about what exactly was happening in the kitchen, Haru slowly walked towards the door and started to push it open, when out of nowhere, Rin swung the door wide open, causing Haru to get caught in the act.

"Get the hell outta here! Wait until dinner!" The flour-covered teenager yelled before slamming the door in Haru's face. Immediately, the noises resumed and Haru was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. Not entirely sure what to do, she went to the backyard of the monastery where Nori, Koru, and Raiden were working on the garden.

"Yo, Haru!" Raiden called, reaching out his dirt-covered hand.

"Hey, Raiden. Mind if I help?" Haru asked as she knelt down near the hole the tall man was digging.

"Sure, we're digging a hole so that we can plant an oak tree. They're pretty cool!" Raiden said childishly as he stuck his hands back into the ditch. Haru immediately joined in, wanting to help as much as possible.

After two dirt-fights of Haru and Raiden versus Nori and Koru (each fight ending in a draw), the four were tired, hungry, and dirty.

"Man, that was fun!" the usually shy Nori chimed as he washed off his hands in the hose on the back porch.

"You guys had fun, I was stuck with all of the grunt work. Why'd we have to rearrange the Zen garden rocks anyway?" Koru asked, obviously a little more than disappointed.

"Hey, Koru! Don't sound so upset!" Raiden interrupted, grabbing the hose from Nori and aiming it at Koru, soaking the short man with water.

Haru leapt to action and turned off the hose, pushing the three men inside before they could get into any more trouble, "Clean up, or else no food for you!" she cried.

The four took off their shoes and carefully walked inside, trying to not track any mud on the wooden floors. The three men quickly claimed the bath, leaving Haru waiting awkwardly in dirty, wet clothes.

Haru hurried to her room and quickly discarded the muddy clothes, placing them in a small wooden basket. She then slid back a shoji screen door near the back of the room, revealing a hidden bath. Turning on the water, she slowly got in the stone bath and let the warm water wash her worries away.

**.**

"Hey, Haru? You still alive?" A worried voice asked from outside the bath. Haru, having fallen asleep, jumped up and quickly grabbed two towels. Wrapping her hair in one towel and putting on the other, she pulled back the screen door and spoke in a drowsy voice, "Yeah, I'm alive, just a little sleepy. I'll be out in a sec, so hold on."

Haru opened a set of drawers that was against the wall opposite of the screen door, grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt and quickly threw them on, then pulled pack her shoulder-length hair into a sloppy pony tail. Grabbing the wooden basket, she whipped back the door, showing a worried looking Nori standing at the door.

"Hey, Nori, what's up?" Haru asked as the two walked down the hallway towards the laundry room.

"Not much, really. Rin hasn't come out of the kitchen yet, and he's shouting some colorful stuff. I don't even think he's making dinner," Nori replied nervously.

"Strange, he's been in there all day," Haru thought out loud, "Nori, will you take this to the laundry room for me? I'm gonna go check on Rin."

Nori grabbed the basket and continued down the hallway, entering a room a little further down the hall, while Haru continued towards the kitchen.

As she got closer and closer to the kitchen, she noticed it was unusually quiet in the hallway, almost too quiet. Haru slowly crept towards the dining hall entrance, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once she got to the large wooden doors, she proceeded to carefully open the wooden door on the left, seeing as the one on the right squeaked annoyingly every time it moved, and tip-toed into the dining hall.

The dining hall was perfectly normal; no chair out of place, no signs of foul play, and no globs of discarded food clumped randomly. Haru dropped to her knees and proceeded to crawl towards the door that connected the dining hall to the kitchen. She once again opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, and peered into the kitchen.

What she saw was a demon and a teenager lying on a flour-covered floor, ridiculous amounts of delicious looking food surrounding the both of them. Haru stood up and fully entered the room, now able to see a mess that could have easily been caused by a tornado. Various ingredients were strewn across the counters, pots and pans caked with rice and various other gelatinous globs were lazily tossed near the sink. Cupboards and drawers were opened, their contents almost falling out.

Suddenly, Rin showed signs of life, "Ukobach, that was the best Yakisoba (2) I've ever had," he murmured, his words barely distinguishable.

Ukobach looked like he was trying to say something in return, but Haru couldn't hear him (he actually said, "_Your sukiyaki _(3) _was pretty good! I'm impressed!"_).

Haru, infuriated at the two, was about to burst when Yamamoto burst through the doors with a blue bucket, overflowing with water.

"Okay you two! It's time to clean up!" Yamamoto shouted as he splashed Rin with water.

Rin shot up with a start, "What the hell? I mean, let a guy in a food coma rest!" He shouted, grabbing Yamamoto's collar.

Ukobach stood up and started to pick up all of the dishes, and took them over to the already overflowing sink.

"Haru, run to the store and grab some instant noodles, I doubt this idiot will get the cleaning done on time," Yamamoto said, "And Rin, no food for you."

The blue-haired teenager just groaned, and helped the demon with cleaning up, while Haru skipped to the store and picked up instant noodles.

**.**

Haru returned and everyone, except Rin, ate. By the time Raiden, Haru, Nori, Koru, and Yamamoto had finished dinner, Rin had also finished the grueling task of cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, actually leaving it cleaner than before the food battle had started.

Once Yamamoto had checked over Rin's work, he grabbed the navy-haired teenager by the ear and dragged him into the dining hall, which now stood void of all life.

"Listen, Rin," Yamamoto started, "You're such a huge help around the monastery, and we can't let you leave until your wounds have healed, but I really have to tell you something."

Taking a breath, Yamamoto pulled a sheet of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Rin. The sheet read, "Northern School of Academic Excellence".

"Starting tomorrow, you'll be attending a school for demons."

**.**

**A/N: THIS IS NOT TRUE CROSS ACADEMY! It is a school for **_**demons,**_** not exorcists. Read the next chapter (coming soon), and it'll explain everything.**

Onpon – I'm not entirely sure if this is the correct spelling, but Onpon is a traditional Japanese dessert that is a bread-like pastry filled with red bean paste and coated in a sweet glaze. It's pretty darn delicious.

Yakisoba - Yakisoba are fried Chinese-style noodles served with vegetables, meat and ginger. It's really good.

Sukiyaki - A dish prepared with thinly sliced meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu and noodles. The pieces of food are dipped into a raw egg before eaten. Rin has made many comments about eating Sukiyaki throughout the anime and manga, so I decided it would be funny if he made it.


	6. Classes

Chapter 6: Classes

**A/N: Holy Carps! I got a schmancy new computer for Christmas, and now will probably update a little more often, but with midterms coming up, who knows? Anyway, this is the overdue chapter six, where the super-dramatic school development develops even more. Enjoy, write reviews, and I probably won't update with another chapter for quite a while, so I'll make this one longer.**

**I don't own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist. Enjoy!**

**.**

"Why the hell do I have to go to school," Rin muttered not to anyone in particular as he walked down the sidewalk to his new school. In his hand was a torn piece of off-white paper with the address of his new school written in black ink.

_Oh God, _he thought as he rounded the sidewalk corner, _what have I gotten myself into?_

…**Earlier That Morning…**

Yamamoto silently opened the doors of Rin's room early that morning armed with a small vial of liquid, a large bucket of water, and a rectangular box. He stealthily walked to the pastel bed, where the navy-haired teenager slept peacefully on his side, dreaming of sukiyaki and hot girls. Rin flopped onto his back, murmuring something about bikinis, completely unaware of the danger that was looming over head.

Yamamoto put the cardboard box on the cabinet, and the bucket at the end of the bed. He uncapped the glass vial with a pop and slowly tipped the vial, onto the sleeping teenager's chest, soaking his baby-blue shirt. As soon as the clear water landed on his chest, Rin bolted up, grabbing his chest in pain.

"Rise and shine, _Ouji-sama,_" Yamamoto said in a sarcastic tone.

Rin was now lying on the ground struggling to get his wet shirt off, shouted at the slightly balding man, "What the hell is this stuff? Acid?"

Yamamoto grabbed the bucket of tap water and tossed it onto Rin, completely soaking him and the carpet surrounding the teenager. In a slightly maniacal voice, he responded, "Even better, Holy Water," and tossed a towel hanging on the headboard at the infuriated teenager. Yamamoto shouted one final warning of, "Get your ass in the kitchen by seven, or else you're going to school with no food," and left Rin alone to get dressed.

His chest still burning and tail flicking, Rin grabbed the cardboard box off the cabinet and ripped it open, still pissed off about waking up to the feeling that someone had spilled battery acid on him in the middle of an awesome dream. Wasting no time in tearing back the tissue paper, Rin quickly spilled the contents of the box onto the messy bed. Inside was a black school uniform; black pants, black jacket, a small, triangle-shaped pin that alternated red, white, and black stripes with a strange circular symbol in the center, and a new pair of black converse. Forgetting the slight burning feeling that still lingered, he promptly got dressed.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Haru was preparing Rin's bento lunch and Ukobach was making a quick breakfast of American doughnuts. Hitoshi had returned from his short adventure, and brought gifts for everyone, including Rin. The monastery was up and running full throttle and it wasn't even seven yet.

Rin fastened the pin and grabbed his brown leather bag, and started to leave when Fujimoto's voice echoed through his head; _Whatever you do Rin, take this bag with you. Don't let anyone take it, sleep next to it even._ He paused for a second and quickly shoved the Koumaken in the red cloth bag and slung it over his shoulder.

After a quick walk down the hall, Rin strode into the dining hall. He was greeted by a chorus of cheery hellos and the smell of fried dough. The burning sensation had finally gone away, and Rin was acting as normal as he could on the first day of school. He grabbed one of the steaming doughnuts off of the platter lying in the middle of the table, and took a seat.

"I only met you once, and while I was gone you seem to have torn the place apart," Hitoshi said warmly as he walked towards Rin. He bowed, and reached into the pocket of his pants, and pulled out a small square present.

Rin's face lit up like a child's on Christmas day, and snatched the present out of Hitoshi's hands. His mouth full of doughnut, Rin tore open the present, shredding the wrapping paper into little shreds, revealing a small square box. Inside of the box there was a scroll in a small glass bottle, sealed with a cork top. Rin picked it up and was about to remove the cork when he was interrupted by Koru, "Hey, Rin, you should get going soon. I've written down the address of your school on this sheet of paper. It's two blocks down and to the left, so it should be easy enough to find."

"Okay," Rin said through a mouthful of fried doughy goodness. He grabbed his bags, grabbed another doughnut for the road, and bolted out the door. Yamamoto followed him outside, and although Rin was fuming about having to go to school, he had to admit that he was excited to go on a new adventure, seeing as he hadn't left the monastery since he first arrived a few days earlier.

Before shutting the gates, Yamamoto quickly grabbed Rin's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Remember, no one can know you're the son of Satan." He shut the iron gates and shouted after Rin, "Act normal and try no to do anything too stupid!"

With that, Rin trotted off to school.

… …

Rin adjusted the red bag hanging off of his left shoulder, and adjusted his grip on the bag in his right. _Okay, _he thought as he studied the tiny handwriting, _the school should be right…_

_Here._

In front of his was an empty lot; nothing there except grass, broken bottles, and a tire. He took another look at the piece of paper, and then looked back at the lot.

"Shit, I took a wrong turn!" Rin turned back the way he came, and sprinted off.

After a few more wrong turns and back tracking, Rin finally arrived at the school. Lifting his gaze from the paper, Rin looked to his left and noticed a very plain looking building. There was honestly nothing magnificent about it; cement walls, many windows all lined up evenly across four levels, and two glass doors that offered a peek into a rather dull looking hallway. The only things that made it stand out were a yellow-brown sign in front labeled "Northern School of Academic Excellence" and the massive flood of teenagers flooding into the two glass doors. Rin reluctantly dived into the continuous stream of people and followed the flow to a small cubby area.

"Woah, it's so much bigger on the inside," Rin noticed, amazed at how big the room seemed. For a while, he just stood off to the side, taking in the environment, watching the mass of people move almost in harmony. About five minutes had passed when a bony hand made its way onto Rin's shoulder. He snapped back into reality and turned around, face-to-face with a rather old bony woman. Her gray hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that emphasized her wrinkles, and was dressed in a red suit.

"Okumura Rin I presume?" The lady asked in a crackly voice.

"Y-yeah," Rin stuttered.

"Your homeroom is room 121. Your teacher is Mrs. Arai. Good Day," and as soon as the strange lady appeared, she disappeared, leaving Rin standing awkwardly alone.

After a little bit of searching, he eventually found room 121, which was facing the back of the building. It had taken Rin a while to find the classroom, so he strode into class a little late. His usual air of confidence was dimmed by a wave of doubt, so when Rin opened the door, he had no idea what to expect.

Not even Rin's crazy imagination could have guessed what was in this classroom.

There were only four people in the class, not including the teacher, everyone in the same uniform as Rin, except for the two girls who wore red kilt skirts and black knee-high socks. A few seemed to fidget with something in their shirt as soon as Rin entered the room, and all tensed up a little.

Startled by the awkward situation, Rin managed to blurt out a brief, "Hey."

A chorus of laughter echoed throughout the room, and the stout woman at the blackboard who appeared to be the teacher waddled towards Rin.

"Okay students," She started in an over-enthusiastic voice, "I forgot to mention that today a new student is joining us."

A girl in a hoodie in the back row called out, "So, what's his deal?"

"He's one of us, you can all relax," When she said that, the tense air that previously filled the room was suddenly dispersed, "This is Okumura Rin, and he, too, is a halfy."

The same girl with the hoodie in the back row and the person next to her jumped out of their seat and, well, _glomped _Rin.

"Oh! Rin! It's you!" The two said, hugging the extremely confused teenager. The hooded one quickly added, "I'm so glad yer here!"

"Jessica?" Rin asked, barely recognizing the slight accent.

"Yep!" She sang, and Rin immediately recognized the person next to her as Mikari.

"Where's Yumi?" Rin asked in an angry tone, remembering the flaming red-head from the other day.

The classroom was as silent as a graveyard, and everyone's faces fell. Jessica replied, "Yumi isn't with us anymore. She, um, couldn't escape a burning building and got caught in the mass of rubble and flames."

Shocked, Rin recoiled, "I-I'm so sorry." He thought back to when he last saw Yumi, which was the night he was captured by those two men and forced into that group of _weirdoes, _and he accidently lost control and the entire building burned down—

_Fuck, it's my fault that she died, _he realized after a while. "I really am sorry," he added again, this time more sincerely.

"It's in the past," Jessica chimed in, elbowing Rin hard in the ribs, "It _wasn't _you fault."

Rin just nodded, his hand over his ribs.

The mood in the classroom quickly swung from depressed to cheery, and Jessica took no time in changing the subject, "Okay, this might be kind of awkward, but…" She leapt behind Rin and reached up the back of his shirt, where he had carefully hidden his tail from view.

"Don't worry Rin," she said, fumbling with his shirt in the most awkward manner possible, "Most people here have a tail, you don't have to hide it."

Of course, it wasn't until she said this that he noticed the teacher and two other kids in the class had tails, similar to his own. Everyone else had either pointed ears or elongated canine teeth, and one kid looked like he had small horns.

By the time Rin had come to this realization, Jessica had his fluffy tail free from his shirt, and it was now flicking back and forth as though agitated. Tired of putting up with this crap, he lashed out, "What the HELL is this?"

The teacher, who Rin was pretty sure was Mrs. Arai, erased everything on the green chalkboard and motioned for Rin to sit down. He claimed one of the desks on the far left, next to the window, and sat down.

"This school is separated into three classes," she started, drawing three circles on the board, "There's the normal class, the exorcist class, and the demon class. The normal class is just like any other ordinary high school class, except they do receive education about demons." She paused for a moment to draw two stick figures, in the circle on the far right.

"In the exorcist class, specially selected students are educated in the ways of exorcists. They receive not only exorcist training and taught as though they were normal high school students, but also learn about demons. NSAE is the only school to offer an exorcist class for free." In the middle circle, she drew two more stick figures, one armed with what looked like guns and the other armed with a sword.

"Finally, in the demon class, students of demon heritage are taught only about demons and just enough normal education to help them survive in Assiah. That is what this class is." In the third circle she drew three figures, one with horns, one with a tail, and one with fangs.

"We were told that you were born of a human mother and a demon father, so you were automatically placed in this class," she concluded, once again erasing the chalk board.

_So does that mean they know I'm the son of Satan? _Rin thought as his mind tried to process what the situation was.

Mind working at 100 percent, Rin looked as though smoke would come out of his ears. Mrs. Arai called out, snapping his attention back to reality.

"Okay class," She once again said in a bubbly voice, "Introduce yourselves to Okumura-kun sometime today, because right now we're going to go out to the field!"

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving everything behind (except for Rin who brought the Koumaken) and made their way to the field behind the school. As soon as the entire class was gone, he grabbed Mrs. Arai by the shoulder, causing her to practically jump out of her skin, "Look, I don't fucking care that I'm some half-demon, but I'm not gonna be in this class."

A little startled by this sudden outburst, Mrs. Arai calmly responded, "We were informed that you were a half-demon, which you confirm, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"That means you were automatically placed in this class. Whether you know it or not, demons have special powers, even half-demons, and the only way you can control those is by learning how to and practicing. That's what this class is about."

_Bitch, I know about these special powers, _he thought to himself. Rin punched the wall, causing a small dent to form where his clenched fist had met the plaster, "I don't fucking care! I'm going to be the one to defeat Satan! Believe it!"

Mrs. Arai cracked, and started to laugh, "Listen, there's no way that you're gonna be put in the exorcist class, so put up with it," and on that happy note, the stout lady bounded out of the room, reminding Rin of a really, _really _fat deer running.

_That Yamamoto bastard, _he thought as he walked along with the class, fuming, _Sending me to a fucking school for demons—_

"Oh Riiiiin-Kuuuuuuuun!" A shrill voice called out from behind him, pissing him off.

"What the hell do you want?" He cried, spinning around to face a beaming Jessica and a blushing Mikari.

"We just wanted to let you know that no one knows that you're Sa—"

Mikari clasped her hand over Jessica's mouth, "What Jessica's trying to say is that everyone thinks you were born from a low-level demon father and a human mother. That's all," She looked up and gave a half-smile to the bright-eyed teenager.

Rin let out a sigh of relief. He relaxed a little, and started to walk with a little skip in his step. He never once liked school, but this seemed almost like a dream, not a good dream (those usually involved meat and hot chicks), but it was still unrealistic. He was pissed off that he had gotten rejected so easily from joining the exorcist class, but a new adventure was a much sweeter and meat-filled dish compared to reality.

Rin sat down on the brown-green grass, not minding that the light brown dirt was pretty visible on the dark black uniform. He took the red bag off of his shoulder and placed it gently on the ground next to him, as though the bag was a newborn baby. Just as he was about to lie down for a mid-morning nap, two shadows suddenly blocked his sun.

"Hey!" Rin called to the dark figures, "You're blocking the sun!"

"Well jeez," the one on the left responded. He sounded like a delinquent, "We were gonna be nice and introduce ourselves, but _ohkaaay _I guess we won't…"

"I'm Albert," The short kid on the right said.

"Way to completely ruin my amazing plan, Bert," the taller, slightly chubbier kid on the left said, "I'm Matt." Rin sat up and looked at the two standing in front of him. They were complete opposites; Albert had platinum blonde hair that seemed to swoosh perfectly into his piercing, icy blue eyes. He also had two small knobs budding out from right above his ears. If he wasn't so quiet, he'd seem a little snobbish. And Matt had short, cropped black hair with orange tips. His eyes were completely black.

Matt extended his right hand towards Rin, which Rin grabbed and pulled himself up. As Rin grabbed Matt's hand, he noticed that Matt seemed to be missing the top part of his pinky finger.

"Well," Rin said, brushing the dirt off of his uniform, "You know me already, but what about you guys?"

"Bert here is 75 percent demon- his mom is half demon and his father is a full demon," Matt leaned in really close to Rin's ear and whispered, "Rumor has it that his dad has special powers because he is so close to Satan. Isn't that creepy?"

Chills ran through Rin's body, "Yeah, totally creepy."

Matt leaned back out and started to talk in a normal voice again, "Bert has the highest amount of Demon in him in the class. As for me, my mom's a demon and my dad's a human. Nothing special."

The two continued talking, and Albert had somehow made his way over to where Rin had been lying down and had left the Koumaken. Bert picked up the red cloth bag and examined it for a moment, weighing it with his hands, feeling around to see what was inside. He pulled back the top of the bag and saw…

"Mine," Rin said in a childish manner, plucking the bag from Bert's petite hands before he had gotten a chance to guess or see what was inside.

Rin walked back over to where Matt was standing, where the two were quickly joined by Albert.

"So, Rin, your dad's a demon, right? What's he like?" Albert asked coolly.

Rin stopped walking, as though paused in some movie.

"He's a fucking bastard," He said in a harsh tone, then walked past Albert and Matt, catching up with Mrs. Arai, Jessica, and Mikari.

Soon enough the class of a whopping five people was reunited in the back corner of the lot. Rin was once again enraged by memories of Fujimoto, and the fateful night when he was killed. The Gehenna gate that opened up on the floor, the sheer chaos that erupted…

"As we learned yesterday, demons are much stronger than humans. While full demons don't have anywhere near as much mental capacity as humans, demons certainly know how to wreck the place," Mrs. Arai stood in front of the wooden fence, addressing the class. Rin was only half listening, distracted by memories and the faint smell of food wafting over from the other side of the fence.

"Basically, what we're testing today is your strength. You're all half demon, so you should be able to easily crack one of these wooden pickets," She gestured towards the fence, "you can decide whether you want to punch the wall or kick it, just go all out and try to do as much damage as possible!"

_Finally, something I'm good at_, Rin thought to himself smugly_, destroying things!_

The class lined up, facing the wooden fence, standing about a foot away from the divider. Everyone stood a few stakes apart, so there was no way someone could mess up because of another person. First up was Jessica, who decided to kick the wall.

_Creak._

The wooden fence held its ground, and cracked in the middle, leaving it kind of bowed out. Up next was Albert, who looked like he was about to punch the wall.

_Thud._

The sound of flesh hitting wood echoed softly in the school yard. There was absolutely no damage done to the fence. As though mocking Albert, who went in for another punch, the wood ended up bruising Albert's hand pretty badly. Albert got sent in to see the nurse, and wasn't seen for a while.

Matt chuckled, and then turned and faced the wall. He collected his thoughts, and then jump-kicked at the wall dramatically.

_Crack._

Matt had succeeded in cracking the wooden stake, which stood almost defeated and bent dangerously. He glanced at Rin, smiled, and mouthed the words, "Beat that!"

Next was Mikari, who was about to punch the wall. She drew her and back in a masterful style.

_Thump._

Mikari's hand was hurt from the impact with the solid object, but it still somehow managed to leave an almost perfect imprint of a small hand in the wood. As soon as Mikari recovered, Albert trotted back out, his injured hand healed completely.

Finally, It was Rin's turn.

_Snap!_

The post had snapped almost completely in half, and after a short while, the top part fell to the ground. His hand turning a bright red color, Rin grinned triumphantly and picked up the piece of the fence.

"Holy shit, Rin! I knew you were strong, but never that strong!" Jessica shouted, walking up to Rin and snatching the piece of wood out of his hands.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Mrs. Arai suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere, "It's about time for you guys to head home anyway. See you guys tomorrow!"

"School is over already?" Rin asked, completely confused. He had just gotten to class about two hours ago.

"You got to class after lunch. You completely missed all of the regular classes, and arrived at the end of our Demon History class," Albert replied, still inspecting his hand.

With that, Albert walked away, joined shortly later by Matt, who shouted, "See ya later!"

Rin waved back at the pair, and continued on his way. The snapped piece of wood in one hand and the Koumaken in the other, Rin walked back to the monastery, this time focusing all of his energy into not getting lost.


	7. Fight!

Chapter 7: Fight!

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been gone forever! However, it's summer break now, which means I'll try to update more often than… never. I'm so glad everyone that everyone liked the previous chapter! I was in a rush to put out a new chapter, because I'm leaving for camp tomorrow. Anyways, Enjoy!**

It's been three days since Rin started to attend Northern School of Academic Excellence, and despite the fact that he's always sleeping in class, never paying attention, and forgetting homework, Rin seems to be doing better academically than ever. Granted, his highest grade is a D+, but even that is an improvement over the F average from middle school.

The fourth day of classes, Rin was much more jittery than usual. This was most likely due to the little sleep he got the night before (he was up late reading the most recent of his favorite cheesy romance mangas; "Love in the Lost City"). In an effort to wake up quickly, he downed three large mugs of black coffee in little time and left for school.

_Oh. My. God, _thought Rin as he glanced out the window. It was a little overcast, and looked like it could rain any second, but that didn't stop Rin's thoughts.

_I gotta sneak outta here while the time is right._

Mrs. Arai was droning on in the background on the different social classes in Gehenna, completely and utterly determined to explain every single detail of the lower-middle class and how most of the demons were lazy, not doing anything. Jessica had fallen asleep, Mikari was doodling, Albert was playing with a coal tar that he had just taken hostage, and Matt left to go to the bathroom 20 minutes ago.

"You see kids," Mrs. Arai began to state matter-of-factly, "Never marry a demon from the lower-middle class or the lower class. They are completely worthless, like my ex-husband. He never once stopped complaining about how awful Assiah was, or how there weren't enough demons…"

_Oh my god oh my god I'm gonna try to escape now. _Rin's thoughts were all over the place, but he was determined to get out of that building alive.

"Hey Mrs. Arai!" Rin shouted. His sudden outburst woke up Jessica and snapped everyone else to attention.

"Rin," Mrs. Arai sighed, exasperated, "go run a few laps around the school. You're killing me."

Without warning, Rin grabbed his sword, bounded out of his desk (knocking it over along with several others), and bolted out of the room, sprinting to the empty lot behind the school.

The cool and crisp fall air collided with Rin's warm body, instantly sending shivers down the teenager's back. But not even a snowstorm could stop Rin from enjoying this somewhat rare moment of freedom.

The sun was suddenly masked by an off-white cloud, and Rin plopped down onto the dry grass, slamming the Koumaken down on the ground next to him. Despite being so full of energy only moments before, it felt nice to sit on the grass, much better than sitting in the hard chairs that in the classroom. Rin sighed and shut his eyes as the sun started to peek out from behind the cloud.

Just as Rin started to fall asleep, a sharp stinging sensation on his forehead suddenly pulling Rin back down to earth. Opening one eye, he noticed Mrs. Arai and the rest of the class standing in a semicircle around him. Albert threw another small rock at Rin, this time hitting him in the cheek.

Rin started to stand up, disgruntled. "What was that for?" he asked, as he brushed some dirt off of his pants.

"You looked like you wouldn't wake up unless we hurt you," Albert said nonchalantly, picking up another small rock and holding it menacingly, "So I did."

It wasn't a secret that Rin was hard to wake up. If he was tired and needed sleep, Rin could sleep through practically anything. One time, when Rin was eight years old, he managed to sleep through a level five earthquake that hit the monastery. Eventually Rin woke up, only to find that the older part of the monastery had collapsed.

Rin stretched, when a group of about seven people entered the empty lot from the side opposite the demons. Matt, Albert, Mikari, and Jessica all seemed to cringe slightly at the sight of these people, whereas Mrs. Arai just grinned, and walked over to meet the other group.

"Who hired the street performers?" Rin said to Matt, nodding in the direction of Mrs. Arai.

"They're who we jokingly call 'Demons'," Matt said, his eyes never leaving the group of 'Demons', "In reality, they're the exorcist class.'

"The hell is this? There's an exorcist class here?" Rin asked angrily, wondering what other secrets this school, _any _school, had to hide.

"Yep," Albert chimed in. His gaze, too, never left the group of exorcists, "Every few months the exorcist class and the demon class have a face-off. It's a mock battle, intended to be a real-life simulation of a fight between demons and exorcists."

"Except, every time we come out here to fight, the exorcists have won. They have a whole course dedicated to fight training, whereas the closest thing we have to fight training is gym class," Matt said once again. He leaned in closer to Rin and quietly added, "They don't want to give the demon class any training so that the we are unable to fight. Weak demons equals easier exorcist victory."

Rin looked back at the group across the field. There were eight people in the exorcist class, and all but two were dressed in the same all-black uniform as Rin. The two people who weren't dressed in the uniforms were adults, and Rin assumed them as being the teachers. Mrs. Arai waddled to the center of the field, in between the two groups.

"Alright, everyone," Mrs. Arai shouted, grabbing hold of everyone's attention. The two other teachers had magically transported from the group of exorcists to where Mrs. Arai was standing, each one looming over the stout demon teacher like a skyscraper.

"Welcome again to the semi-annual Exorcist class-Demon class fight," The man on Mrs. Arai's left said in a loud, booming voice. He was dressed in all black, but had on a long, flowing grey coat as well, which appeared to have at least twenty pockets. With slightly graying hair that matched his coat, his face was very chiseled, and had a scar from a burn covering part of his face.

"I am Jirou-sensei, and this is Jun," He gestured to the other man standing next to him. He was dressed similarly to Jirou, only in a camouflage-green color with the sleeves rolled up, exposing multiple scars on his forearms. Messy red hair framed his soft face, and made his wise green eyes stick out even more. He quickly added, "And this is Mrs. Arai," nodding towards the stout teacher in front of him.

"Today, we fight. Of course, it is just for fun and for practice, so without any further ado, let the training begin!" Jun's boyish voice rang out, a hint of excitement poorly masked.

Jun pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from one of his many coat pockets, unfolded it, and started once again. "First up to fight today are," he paused for a moment for dramatic effect, "Albert and Nigel!"

Albert sulked to the center of the field, meeting there a tall and lanky boy with spiked brown hair. Nigel held a sheet of paper in his right hand and a bottle of clear liquid in the other. He seemed completely unentertained by the idea of fighting.

"You ready to get bea'en to a pulp?" Nigel said though a thick cockney accent, grinning. Albert turned around to face Mrs. Arai, his face pale white with fear, "Mrs. Ar- Arai, can I opt _not_ to fight?"

Mrs. Arai snorted, and responded, "Everyone has to fight the person or people they are assigned. No dropping out, no quitting. Competitors, are you ready?"

Nigel cracked his knuckles, "Bloody Hell I am."

Albert managed to squeak out, "Nope."

_BANG._

A starting gun was fired by Jun, causing everyone standing at either side of the field to jump. Immediately, it was apparent that Albert was far in over his head.

Nigel started to chant mantras, with a paper in his mouth and the bottle clasped tightly between both of his hands. Albert was paralyzed with fear, not knowing how to respond or how to fight the looming exorcist. Suddenly, Nigel came out of his trance-like state and dumped the liquid on Albert. A blood-curdling scream resonated throughout the field, as Albert collapsed on the ground, writhing. Nigel turned to walk away, but then stopped, and kicked some dirt into Albert's face, before walking away.

"Tha' was disappointin'," Nigel scoffed as he sauntered back to the exorcists. Everyone (except Rin, who had gotten distracted by a butterfly) rushed over to Albert's side. Mikari, Jessica, and Mrs. Arai carried Albert off, while Matt, Jirou-sensei, and Jun followed close behind.

Leaving Satan's son alone.

With a group of exorcists.

Having finally become bored with the butterfly, Rin turned his attention to the empty space that his class once inhabited.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" He wondered out loud, quickly scanning the perimeter for any signs of Jessica, Mikari, Albert, Matt or Mrs. Arai.

The circle of exorcists suddenly broke, when Nigel turned towards Rin and responded, "They all went to help your mate."

"None of those people are my 'mates'. Hell, I barely even know most of them." Rin responded shifting around the red bag slung over his shoulder. Something in his gut was telling him that this was a terrible situation to be in, and that he should run away as soon as possible. Then again, that could have been the four cups of coffee from earlier.

"Yo, Demon spawn," a shorter, blonde girl in the exorcist class said, strutting towards Rin.

"Whaddya want, Exorcist scum?" Rin responded, trying to appear as tall and intimidating as possible next to the little girl.

"You don't look like a demon." She stated as she walked around Rin, pausing a moment to inspect Rin for any signs of his demon heritage.

"That's because, well-"

"I don't care, Blue Eyes. You got the ears, the teeth, that's all the evidence I need." The short girl stopped circling Rin like a turkey vulture, and just stood still next to him.

For once, Rin was speechless.

"Anyways, I don't recognize you. You a new demon here at Northern School for Yadda Yadda?"

Rin took advantage of the fact that she was standing still, and used her as an arm rest, "Yes, I'm new, Shorty. Transferred here three days ago."

A loud gasp came from the exorcist group, as Shorty swatted Rin's arm away, "I get it, I'm short." She reached for the waist of her skirt, and managed to produce a full length sword from seemingly nowhere. She pointed the shining tip at Rin's heart, "But I'm not joking around when I say I'm going to rid the world of demon scum."

Rin grinned, and took the red bag off of his shoulder, pointing it in the same way as Shorty was, "And I'm the person who's going to defeat Satan."

Shorty started to cackle, followed by a chorus of laughter from the exorcist students, "_You? _But you're a Demon! That's hilarious!"

Rin quickly jabbed her in her stomach, pushing her down onto her back, "Say whatever you want Shorty, but I'm being serious. Satan killed my fa-" Rin caught himself, and quickly recovered, "He killed someone close to me. He fucked up my life. I'll never forgive that bastard."

Another person from the group of exorcists ran over to help Shorty up. He, too, had blonde hair the same shade as the girl, only was about as tall as Rin. Shorty stared at Rin in disbelief as she stumbled to her feet, "You pushed me. _You pushed me._" She quickly stood up and grabbed her sword. "Yun," she said to the person next to her, "Help me beat the crap out of this little piece of Demon shit, alright?"

"Of course, Riku," Yun pulled out a sword in the same fashion as Shorty, er, Riku did. The two stood back-to-back, swords pointed at Rin.

"_Go."_ Riku snarled, not hesitating to attack Rin.

Rin took the Koumaken out of the bag, being careful to not unsheathe it. Using it to defend himself from the pointy swords, Rin dodged the blades with bulldozer-like precision, yet ballerina-like grace. Riku was much more offensive than Yun; attacking Rin whenever she got the chance. It took a lot of effort, but Rin was able to dodge most of her attacks. Yun seemed to just stand to the side, occasionally jumping in to take a beating in place of Riku if Rin decided to attack.

Soon enough, Riku was out of breath, "Damn it Blue Eyes, you got me. But good luck standing up to my brother; He's got the strength of a demon and is pretty good at wielding a blade."

Riku stumbled into the waiting arms of the group of students across the field and collapsed.

_Whoa, _Rin thought, _She's already that tired? We haven't even been fighting for five minutes._

"You ready, Blue Eyes?" Yun asked teasingly, swinging his sword like a pendulum.

"I'll beat any ass that's handed to me," Rin responded, slightly mesmerized by the swinging blade in front of him.

Once again, Yun took advantage of the hypnotized demon and attacked, jabbing Rin in his upper-left arm.

Rin winced, underestimating the speed and strength with which the blonde teenager moved. "The fuck was that for?" Rin shouted angrily, grabbing his arm and trying to stop the flow of blood. The would quickly began to heal, however, and the pain slowly went away.

Yun stared, wide-eyed at this self-healing wound, "How the hell can you do that?"

Rin grinned, and let go of his arm, "I dunno, but now I'm ready to kick your ass."

And so, Rin charged at Yun with the sheathed Koumaken pointed forward. Yun was nimble enough to dodge most of Rin's attacks, however, occasionally he would drop his guard, allowing Rin to quickly jab Yun. Eventually, Rin gave up on using the Koumaken to attack, and instead started to throw punches whenever close enough. This proved to be a better tactic, because Yun was unable to dodge the attacks as well as when Rin was using the Koumaken.

Rin was able to land a few punches, but that didn't stop Yun's barrage of attacks. The two separated, slightly out of breath and tired. Yun quickly jumped Rin, and pushed Rin onto his back, blade dangerously close to Rin's throat.

"You feel like giving up now, before I slit your throat?" Yun asked, his voice raspy and breathy.

Rin struggled to get his arms onto Yun's shoulders, and pushed Yun away as hard as he could, Sending Yun flying at least twenty feet, destroying most of the wooden shed in the corner of the field and a good portion of the fence in the area as well.

"I'll never give up," Rin smirked managing to jump the same distance and landing right next the Yun's crash site.

Yun pushed away the rubble, and struggled to get up. However, his stamina was admirable, and Yun managed to pick up his sword once again and land a heafty blow on Rin's arm once more. Rin stumbled backwards, not expecting to get hit again. Infuriated, Rin and Yun once again started fighting furiously.

At some point during the fight, Rin's class and all of the teachers returned, and were watching the fight unfold. Jirou-sensei finally snapped to his senses, and walked away from the scene of the fight, dialing a number into his phone.

"Yes, It's Jirou. We have a rogue at Northern School of Academic Excellence."

Back to the fight, Rin and Jirou had managed to destroy more of the fence and a small portion of the building on the property behind the school, which turned out to be a noodle restaurant. Rin had once again sent Yun flying into a building, and was about to land a punch on Yun when he felt a hand grab his collar and pull him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm just about to beat his ass-" Rin started to say, turning around to face his captor.

"Yu-Yukio? What the hell are you doing here?"

**I won't be able to update again for a while, because I'm going away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a comment!**


End file.
